


The Fall Before the Call

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [34]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Communication Failure, Danger, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hiking, Injury, Lack of Communication, M/M, Major Character Injury, Matter of Life and Death, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck is injured when he is out on a hike and calls for help. He then tries calling Eddie because he needs to hear his voice but Eddie is convinced that Buck is just doing it to trick him into forgiveness and Eddie hangs up. Luckily buck is rescued before he passes out and Buck is at the hospital when Bobby gets the call about him being hurt and everyone realizes Buck wasn’t lying
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 11
Kudos: 379





	The Fall Before the Call

**Author's Note:**

> *there's blood but I don't think it's too graphic in description though 
> 
> the usual sorry this might be late. It was a tough prompt and I cried multiple times while writing this so prepare yourselves okay
> 
> *message in the end notes for a sad fact I realized while writing this

**_The Fall Before the Call_ **

It was just supposed to be a quick little hike. He'd gone on plenty alone before. Sure Eddie had tagged along a few times since learning about it and even Christopher too more than once had come along too.

Why did everything have to go wrong all the time? Just. Why?

Buck had been enjoying biking up the trail. The better view was only accessible by foot though since the incline was high and rocks jutted out of the ground here and there. The top of the trail was a sight to behold and truly worth it. Chris loved it when they'd first brought him up there, had gasped at it.

Buck had just taken a break to catch his breath and hydrate. There was a slight breeze to fight the sun.

The little looking point was deserted today with most people deciding on ice cream at the park instead. Buck was fine with it, that just meant the path was less crowded today. 

He wasn't trying to get out of his head. No. Buck was just enjoying some good exercise outside of his apartment, or the gym, or the hospital. The open air was good for him right?

Then why was he currently down the scraggly cliff side. With his foot, the one without pins in it thankfully, stuck between a tree's split trunk, or was it two trees close together. Buck wasn't sure he remembered what he'd read about them before or if it were even true. 

What he did know was that the cat he'd heard in distress hadn't actually been. They were safely scurrying away with his granola bar that fell out of his hand when he himself fell trying to look and help.

Now he was stuck slanted upside down looking at the sky with his blood rushing down to his head. Buck was glad he was alone so no one could make fun of him for his current predicament.

"Come on. Can't a guy catch a damn break?" Buck sighed, wiggling his ankle.

He collected himself as much as he could before reaching for his phone.

Dispatch at the call center was gonna have to ping his phone if his directions weren't easy to understand.

"9 1 1 what's your emergency?"

"Hi. This is Buck Buckley. I'm an off duty firefighter. I'm stuck on a sloped incline off a hiking trail. My foot's caught in a tree's growth and I can't get it out."

"Alright Mr. Buckley. What's the closest marker you remember?"

"Uh. The 10 mile mark on the yellow trail. I'm off of it a bit but my bike's still between where I'm at now and that marker I think. My jeeps further down from that where the trail starts. I'm at this little spot above the trail that people come to for a better view." Buck explained while taking time to breathe.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" She asked while typing in the descriptors and sending help.

"No. Yeah. A little. I can't fix my position much and I'm sorta upside down."

"Alright. Try to stay calm. If holding yourself up helps breathing hold your position for breaths then relax and lay down in turns. Help's on the way."

"I'm trying. Umm. This is a weird question but is Maddie there?"

"Ms. Kendall? I'm not at liberty to-"

"No. Maddie Buckley. She's gotta change her name back already." Buck shook his head.

"Oh. No. Maddie is off today. You're her brother?"

"Yeah. Uh. Ok. Good. Can you not mention this to her. I don't want to worry her."

"I- ok sir. But you're going to be fine. Incidents like this happen. I'll stay on the line with you, they're on their way."

"Thanks. Sorry, I feel dumb. I'm usually the guy helping people"

"Don't be. Plenty of people get in trouble without doing anything. Now just let the others help you this time"

Just then Buck heard the tree moving above him drawing his eyes. 

"Huh?"

"What was that Buck?"

"I- Shit. No! Ah! Fuck!"

"Are you okay?"

"I uh. Can you tell the crew that's coming that they're gonna need a saw and definitely blood sealants." Buck asked looking at the branch that was sticking out of his side.

"I'll inform them. What happened?"

"I think I moved the tree too much from struggling earlier or the breeze did it but it knocked a medium sized branch down into me. I'm on blood thinners and I'm trying not to freak out with this lodged in my ribs." Buck explained while looking up at the tree swaying. Nothing else fell thankfully.

"They're passing the bottom of the trail. They'll be with you shortly." 

"Ok. Thank you. Umm, what's your name?"

" It's Regina. Keep talking Mr. Buckley, don't look at it if that'll help."

"Regina. You're really nice and good at your job. Thanks. Um. Sorry. Goodbye." Buck hung up. 

Sure the blood wouldn't come out faster without him messing with it or moving around more but he was still bleeding on blood thinners.

Buck dialed the first number on his mind using a saved speed dial.

If he was going to go, even possibly, then he had to try to hear him one last time. To say-

On the third ring he answered.

"Yeah Buck. Is this a test call now that you dropped the suit?" Eddie asked while driving to pick up Christopher from his Tia's.

He only had half an hour with him before he had to go into work and Christopher would be watched by Carla. 

"Look, Eddie. I'm sorry but I-" buck rushed out.

"Buck. I don't think this is a conversation to be had over the phone if it's about the lawsuit." Eddie sighed.

"No. It's not that. I'm stuck and I think I might die here without you man. I just want-"

"Well we're right here. All you had to do was drop the suit. We didn't leave, you did."

"I know that, but listen, i didn't leave, I would never willingly do that to you guys. I'm stuck here and I'm-"

"I can't- buck we'll talk about this later face to face. I gotta get Chris. I'm not just forgiving you over the phone like that man."

"I wouldn't ask you t-" Buck said as Eddie clicked off the line. 

Eddie pulled up to pick up Christopher. He'd swing some place to get him a treat before he had to go in to work.

He thought to himself. How could buck do that? Expect forgiveness just like that, over the phone no less, sure Buck felt hurt but that's how Eddie felt, had been feeling this entire time. It hurt having buck taken away from them, from him.

Eddie couldn't even forgive Shannon instantly, he had to work on it if he could but-. He- he pushed that thought out of his head. The comparison feeling off as he got out to meet Christopher at the door.

"Hey daddy!" "Eddie, everything okay?" His face told Pepa something was on his mind.

"Hi mijo. I'm fine Tia. Thank you again." Eddie said while picking up Christopher to get him settled in the truck.

"Dad."

"Yeah Christopher?"

"Can I give a new card to Buck next time we see him or he comes to visit?" Christopher asked.

"Sure. I'll uh, I'll see when the next time we can see him is, ok?" Eddie said driving to get them ice cream.

Buck looked at the phone. His eyes were watery. He couldn't tell if it was from the way Eddie hung up or the pain from the wood impaling him.

Buck took a breath and tried to listen for anything. Not even the cat made a sound.

It was just Buck, the wind moving the dirt, and the trees around him.

"I'm such a dumbass." Buck threw his head back hit. It only served to cause two things.

It made him reach quickly for the back of his head and jostled the branch current in his side too.

His hand that had been putting pressure near the wound was red when he looked at it. Buck put down his phone and ripped the bottom of his shirt to try covering the surrounding area until they finally got there. They would. They had to.

Buck guessed maybe he wasn't freaking out now due to shock since his focus on staying calm had gone out the window a short while ago.

He pulled his phone again deciding on a text. He couldn't trust his voice anymore with his breath coming faster and him groaning every few moments when the pain rose higher. 

Buck: I love you so much Mad.

He sent it with the misspelled name. His fingers were shaking too much for even autocorrect to help.

"You're gonna be fine. You've gotta see them again" Buck looked at the blood now covering his blue turn shirt. He wasn't gonna see Christopher again, or Maddie or Ed- No he had to stop thinking like that.

"It just looks worse than it is." Buck swung his head around looking for help as much as he could.

"This will be a story you can laugh at later. Bad Luck Buck. Like always" Buck laughed but it turned into a cry.

He closed his eyes both at the pain and to clear his tears without getting blood or dirt in his eyes.

The darkness he was fighting finally overtook him before he could hear the other crew getting up to him. 

Mads: That's sweet. I love you too little bro. Dinner? 

* * *

With an apology to Carla for hyping Chris up before dropping him off Eddie came in and put up his bag.

"Hey Eddie." Hen said while doing up her over shirt. 

"Hi Hen." Eddie shut his locker a little too forcefully on accident.

"Okay? Talk to Buck recently?" she asked while Chim came in. 

"Hey slow pokes. Bobby's done with our brunch so come get some before Trey does." Chim said before going back up.

"Where does he put it all? The guy isn't even that big." Hen said joining him. "Come on Eddie." She threw back. 

Eddie paused stuck on a feeling that wouldn't leave him alone. The call with Buck had felt weird. Maybe he should have listened a little more but his gut reaction had been to let his emotions lash out at his friend. He wasn't proud of that.

Sure he was just delaying the inevitable. He could forgive buck, he knew deep down on some level he would. Buck was just a little brash and really Eddie wasn't one to talk with how he'd been coping.

He went to follow the others with his phone feeling like a heavy weight in his pocket right then.

  
  


True to Chim's words Trey was on his second plate once Eddie sat down.

"Shoot if you weren't married Cap." He said, pulling a laugh from everyone.

Bobby was half way through with his own plate when the siren went off.

The crew jumped up to get a move on to the scene they were given.

* * *

Buck was out most of the trip to the hospital.

"BP- conscious- coagulants"

He opened his eyes to see the mask helping him breathe.

"Whuz it?" Buck got out.

"Don't worry Buckley we've got ya. Can you keep talking?" 

"Hen I gotta call Eddie." With that Buck was out again before they could correct him and keep him awake. They started a transfusion with the wound shut for the time being.

"If that's your emergency contact we'll call them once we get to the hospital sir."

* * *

  
  


After their shed fire the 118 immediately got put on a car accident half way through their 6 hour shift.

They were wrapping up their scene with no casualties when Bobby remembered to call Athena to ask if she'd gotten groceries so he could go with her.

He noticed two missed calls both from the hospital.

Thinking it was his wife he got in the front passenger seat of the ladder truck as someone else instinctively took over driving.

"Hello is this Robert Nash. I'm Ben, I'm a nurse with Heartcrest Hospital. You are listed as our patient's emergency contact-."

Bobby thought for a second all the different possibilities of how the woman he loved got injured. Shit. What about the kids?

"-he was in an accident earlier this morning that punctured his abdomen. We'll try calling you again before our next shift change."

Buck. It was Buck. It had to be. No.

If the driver were paying attention they'd see the color drain from him.

The second call was probably similar so Bobby just dialed the hospital.

"Hi. I'm calling about a patient that was admitted earlier. Evan Buckley. My name is Robert Nash. Is he okay?"

"Mr. Nash. We attempted to contact you. Yes he's stable now. He hasn't awoken after surgery. The paramedics said he was asking us to contact you before he lost consciousness in the ambulance."

"I- I'm at work but I'll be there as soon as I can. Can I have a room number now or will i have to wait till I check in?"

"It's better if you wait. He might change rooms. Mr. Buckley's looking better than he was earlier."

The nurse hung up as they pulled into the station.

What had happened? Bobby had assumed that Buck was safe at home.

He exited the truck with the others.

"Bobby something up?" Chim asked while he walked the ambulance.

"I- yeah. Eddie." He called the other firefighter before he could take off his gear.

With Eddie joining then they were all close enough to break the news.

"Buck was in an accident this morning."

The hammer Eddie was putting away fell from his gloved hands and clanged before the handle landed on his boots. He'd feel it worse if their boots weren't reinforced.

"What? What happened?" Hen was the first to ask.

"I didn't get much, just that something or someone shot or stabbed him, I guess. Jesus" Bobby was trying to stay composed.

"Was it a break in?" Chim asked while hurrying to restock the ambulance. He needed to call Maddie.

"When did it happen?" Eddie asked. It couldn't be. Did that happen- was it before or after he called.

"I'm not sure they just said earlier in the morning. It's already about to be 2 and he's out of surgery but that's all I'll probably get till I can go in. I'm going after shift since we've only got an hour left." 

Bobby hated it but until the next crew was ready he couldn't leave.

"I'll go with you. I- uh. I have something to tell him." Eddie said, collecting the hammer and going to put away his gear.

Buck was hurt. No. He could have died earlier and Eddie had blown him off just before that possibly.

He heard Chim already calling Maddie. She'd get there before them. Buck would have someone.

* * *

Maddie was cleaning while watching a movie she hadn't seen before. She thought Buck would probably like this one since it was pretty fun.

Her phone rang while she was dusting.

"Hi Chim. Aren't you at work?"

"I, uh. Yeah. Has Buck called you yet?"

"No. He texted me earlier but never replied about having dinner together. It's his day off. Why, what's up?" She tried reaching for the top shelf. Maybe she could talk buck into helping next time.

"Maddie look. I don't know how to say this but there was an accident."

She dropped her phone onto the carpet at that. 

"What?" She scrambled to pick it up and hear his reply.

"We just got the news and we don't have all the details but he got hurt on the side of his abdomen somehow from what it sounded like. He's at Heartcrest right now and out of surgery but hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh my God. I'm on my way, I just need my keys."

"Yeah. Be careful. We'll be there in a little bit unless we get a call okay." 

"And Chim."

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you there. Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

It wasn't the beeping or the sheets or the lights that woke buck. Well, not entirely. 

It was the familiar comforting voice that Buck could pick out of a crowd.

"Maddie?"

Buck asked as he sat up. It was a decision that he regretted. 

"Whoa. Easy there. You'll pull the stitches Buck." She gently pushed him back down. "I'll adjust your bed. Okay?"

"Shoot. I'm sorry they called you Mads. It's your day off."

"That doesn't matter. I'm glad you're okay. But what happened?" She couldn't get the whole story from the nurse or doctor before they told her buck was showing signs he might wake soon.

He was stuck and part of a tree fell on him somehow was the gist.

"I was hiking. Well, biking and hiking but yeah, then I heard this cat and slipped-"

"Mr. Buckley, you have more visitors." A nurse came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two."

"Oh good. They made it," Maddie looked out to see Chim front and center behind the nurse.

Chim came to hug Maddie and kiss her before turning to his friend.

"Buck, buddy, we've gotta stay outta hospitals man." Chim nodded and smiled before it faltered.

"Trying to beat your record Chim." Buck laughed then hissed. 

"Well you're in the lead now so we can stop okay."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you Buck." Maddie shook her head.

"Who else is here?" Buck asked.

"Hen and Eddie should be on their way; they're making sure the kids are alright first but Bobby's in the waiting room talking to the doctor. Did Buck eat anything yet?" Chim asked Maddie.

"Umm. No. He just woke up a few minutes ago." She answered.

"Let's go see what passes as food then. I'll taste test it myself Buck, Christopher gave me some tips." Chim joked while leading Maddie away.

She and Buck shared suspicious looks as he nodded in approval. 

Not a moment later Bobby came in. His eyes looked bad.

"Buck." Bobby came in but stopped just short of the bedside.

"Hey, Bobby." Buck avoided his eyes.

"You gave us quite a scare there kid."

"Yeah. I kinda scared myself too." Buck sighed.

"I hadn't even thought it could be you that they called about." Bobby admitted.

"Huh?"

"I thought it was about Athena and you were safe at your place. And  I figured you had changed your contact to Maddie by now. I'm sorry i didn't answer on the first call."

"Nah. You would've had to focus on work while knowing Cap. Plus I was out of it from what I remember and what I was told." Buck said.

Bobby moved closer.

"That was the longest hour and a half I've ever had on duty. I assumed the worst. I thought you got shot or stabbed before finding out what actually happened Buck."

"Sorry for worrying you."

"It's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't purposely get stuck out there or put that branch in yourself kid. I'm glad you're okay. I know we all are. It was tense to say the least." Bobby finally moved fully over touching buck's shoulder carefully as if doing so would make him vanish into thin air like a mirage.

"Thanks Bobby. I uh. That means a lot."

"You're family Buck. You taught me that. You're stuck with us." 

Buck bit his lip. He couldn't get out what he wanted to say yet.

A knock startled them.

At least a half-dozen balloons were blocking the face of who was peeking into the doorway.

"I was just gonna get you a bear but you see balloons this weird you gotta get 'em." Hen said coming in.

Buck laughed again this time it didn't hurt as much with him knowing it was coming.

"I'll be out in the waiting room. The nurse said they preferred two visits." Bobby nodded before walking out.

Eddie looked at Bobby, as they walked by each other they nodded.

"So spill man, what happened?" Hen sat down beside him as Eddie walked over to the other side.

"I just started to tell Maddie. I was biking then went to hike up this trail i know to get a view. I heard this cat sounding like it was possibly hurt so I went to look but- next thing I know I'm down on the ground with my foot trapped between two trees."

"Figures you'd get hurt trying to help a cat. You're too nice dang buckaroo." Hen put her hand over his. 

"You got me a dinosaur balloon?" Buck tilted his head looking at the brownish blue one.

"I think that's what it's supposed to be. Figured you'd appreciate the uniqueness." Hen grinned.

"One of a kind."

"Just like you." Eddie whispered clear enough for them both to hear.

"Thanks. Hen. Where's the bear?" Buck asked.

"I gave it to a kid in the waiting room. They said the balloons were too round when I offered." Hen smiled.

"Oh. Well they could use it more than me." Buck grinned.

"Umm. Buck. About earlier." Eddie spoke up.

"I think I could use a coffee after the day we had. I'm guessing they don't want you to have one yet though." Hen said hugging Buck softly before leaving.

And then it was just Eddie.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you talk. I shut you out like I said you did to us."

"You were still pissed. I can understand that Eddie." Buck gestured.

"No. It wasn't right though. You could have died. You thought you were gonna die and you called me didn't you?" Eddie asked.

"I just- had to talk to you one last time. Even if you were mad at me." Buck looked up at Eddie. 

"Those would have been my last words to you Buck, I would have lived the rest of my life regretting that. I'm so sorry." Eddie enveloped Buck in a hug. Usually Buck was the initiator but he was laying down with varying bandages.

Buck held on for dear life. He missed this. In the short time since the suit. It felt like coming home.

Eddie got up too quickly pulling out of the hug and apologized when Buck both looked and felt hurt.

"Why-?"

"Enough of this mushy stuff. I hate crying." Eddie said too fast while wiping his eyes.

Buck pulled a confused face. "But it's okay to-"

"Did you see the pink elephant one?" Eddie asked with a laugh, trying to change the subject.

"It's purple though." Buck pretended to fall for the bait but filed this moment away to bring up later.

"I'm really glad you're okay though. It hasn't been the same at work." Eddie said.

"Really? This blue sun one looks like it's the coolest of the bunch huh?" Buck fully relented to the absurdity.

"I don't even know what two of those others are supposed to be." Eddie shrugged.

"Probably just odd letters but I'm pretty sure the last is supposed to be a platypus. it just isn't inflated enough." Buck pointed and Eddie squinted using his imagination to fill in what was missing.

"Your side isn't hurting? It's manageable, or should I call a nurse?" Eddie asked scouting his chair closer.

"No. They've got me on the good stuff. How's uh, is Chris doing okay?" Buck struggled to ask.

"Yeah. He uh, wanted to give you a card and see you but now you can expect two once he knows what happened, minus the near death experience bits." Eddie said.

"When you have to leave can you take one of these to him. I think he'd like the platypus or dinosaur but just take both to be sure."

Buck wasn't expecting Eddie to shake his head.

"No can do. You're taking them to him yourself once you're out and uh, I was going to ask if it was okay for me to stay." Eddie had a look in his eye.

It felt strange that Buck had seen it before and knew what it meant then but now it seemed different. 

"Well I gotta be a good friend and at least say you should go home for some actual sleep, in a decent bed, but it can get boring and lonely at night in here, so I'll just say sure I'd like that." Buck smiled fully and brightly even in his current state.

"Well, I'm sure I've got something for entertaining Christopher in my truck but I'll just have to get those before they say no reentry for the night." Eddie reached out to touch the crook of buck's neck.

He rubbed his thumb for a second. "I'll try being there next time something happens. okay? We've got each other's backs right?"

"Metaphorically and literally." Buck nodded looking into Eddie's eyes. 

They didn't notice the others return.

"So. We sweet talked the cafeteria staff. This is the best we could come up with." Chim said as he and Maddie brought in two plates.

"We're assuming you didn't eat this morning with how early the call came." Maddie said, placing her tray on Buck's lap.

There were varying degrees of edible food. Two fruit cups, some pudding, sliced sandwiches, what Buck assumed was a loose form of macaroni, and a brownie were all strewn about.

"Don't worry. I can vouch for half of that and there's more here." Chim said, putting his offered tray on the bedside standing table. 

There was an apple, two tiny cartons of milk and orange juice, some type of tomato soup with crackers, grapes, and a banana.

"I gotta admit, it's quite a selection." Buck looked up at them with fake amusement.

"Hmm. Well we'll just keep the cookies then." Maddie teased, pulling them out of her bag.

"A wonderful selection curated by two incredible people in my life." Buck clarified with a pout holding out his hand.

"Dang. Now we've gotta get him that slice of cake after all." Chim joked.

Maddie rolled her eyes while putting them in Evan's hand.

"Maddie, I'm gonna stay with-"

"Of course you are. I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on." She nodded before looking at the balloons. "There's not even a Z in your name Buck." 

" But there is one in Eddie's." Buck shrugged. "Tell Hen that."

"Well. We've gonna go but we'll come back tomorrow. I'm sure Bobby and Hen want another chance to see you before visiting is over." Chim said getting up and moving to Maddie's side.

"Hopefully I'm out by then." Buck smiled, making a face and sighed.

"I'll go check my truck while they come in again then." Eddie said, patting Buck's good leg.

He was thankful that he hadn't injured it too. One healing leg was enough to manage let alone two.

With the swapping of people, buck was alone for all of half a minute.

In that time he thought about the others. Things weren't back to normal yet not fully but they weren't as strained either. Some progress was good progress right? 

"What's that?" Buck asked looking at the small bouquet of flowers in Hen's hands. "You didn't have to get me more stuff Hen."

"Oh I didn't. Bobby did. I'm just bringing it because he's signing the card with the others right now." She shrugged.

"Oh. Thanks then."

"Before they come in I want you to know that if you need to talk I'm all ears. And it was too quiet and boring in the station with you gone."

Hen got up to look out of the blinds. "What's Eddie looking for?"

"Something to pass the time with outside of eating and TV."

"Ah. Gotcha." Hen moved away from the window.

Bobby came in just then.

"Buck. I've got something for ya." He came over to hand the card to him.

"Thanks Bobby."

"As soon as you're ready we'll see about you being out in the field, but I'm not making any promises."

"I don't need them. I'll get back out there, I know it. Like I told you, it's where I belong and I'll fight for it." Buck's face showed that his mind was made up on that.

"I'll hold you to it then. But you'll have the others and me there if anything happens." He silently sent up a prayer that if there had to be a next time at least one of them was.

"Alright. I found a mixed deck of uno and regular playing cards. Don't get your hopes up too high though, I'm not sure if any are missing." Eddie said shuffling them like he was a professional dealer.

"Well. I'll get going. I'm sure Athena will want to be filled in on what happened." Bobby waved goodbye at them.

"I'll talk to you later Buck. See you later Eddie." Hen left soon after.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah Buck?"

"Do you want some of this food? I don't think I'm gonna get through all of this, and that's saying something."

"The Buckley appetite is gone? I'll call a nurse." Eddie joked.

"Don't act like you can't always eat too." Buck shot back. "I'm offering"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind sharing a little if you're okay with that." Eddie admitted.

"Good. Because I gotta save room for dessert." Buck grinned. "And Eddie. How good are you at Texas Holdem?"

"Not that great. Pepa always beats me. But I know how to play." Eddie replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Good. You can teach me and it'll be an even playing field." Buck tilted his head with a grin. 

"I won't go easy on you." Eddie licked his lips.

"I'd be offended if you did. Plus, I'm a fast learner so don't worry." 

That earned a laugh from Eddie. It was a sight to behold with the fading sun behind him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Eddie lobbed a grape into his mouth.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Buck wiggled his eyebrow.

Eddie shook his head but that smile didn't leave his lips.

"I missed you Buck."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry."

"No. You're not the only one who should be sorry." Eddie said a little low but Buck still caught it.

Before he could say anything Eddie was chewing on a sandwich slice.

Buck picked up the banana and started to eat it. He wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't had much to eat today but it tasted good.

Buck was grateful for the second chance, both of them.

"Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell someone to get your jeep?" Eddie asked.

"Shit." Buck's eyes grew wider.

"I'll text Maddie and Chim."

"Thanks"

"No problem." Eddie nodded, taking another bite while pulling out his phone.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *if you want the saddest version of this stop reading after the reply text, because I lost it and started crying before I was able to come up with the rest of the story, it would have been such a worse ending too like I couldn't handle it if I had kept it like that.


End file.
